1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the utilization of "high" grade heat, such as heat produced by solar radiation, as well as all forms of "low" grade heat such as heat generated by the movement of air, heat radiated from the ground, plant and animal life, etc.
2. The Prior Art
HAMMOND et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,154, and WETHERBEE et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,090, show in general the heretofore known use of a closed circulation circuit containing a volatile fluid which is passed through an expansion valve to a heat exchanger external to the environment which is to be heated. The liquid is allowed to undergo a phase change from liquid to gaseous form in a heat exchanger whereby heat energy is extracted and drawn to the volatile fluid. The then gaseous fluid is cycled to a compressor where it is compressed and thereby heated. The volatile fluid is then cycled to a heat exchanger internal to the environment to be heated and allowed to pass in close relationship to air or water whereupon the heat in the volatile fluid which was extracted at the external heat exchanger and the heat of compression are transferred to the air or water in the environment which is to be heated. The ground is the primary source of heat in these systems.
Significantly present in these prior systems, are additional systems to circulate heat from additional and secondary sources including "atmospheric" heat. These secondary systems make the prior systems extremely complicated and cumbersome.
The object of the present invention is to utilize heat from a broad range of sources including heat derived directly from solar radiation and heat from less significant sources such as that which radiates from the earth, plants and animals, etc. A further object is to utilize a system for heat extraction which is simple in design and operation.